


The First Wife

by Goudeneeuw



Category: Harem Elements - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Concubine, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Female sexual agency, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Historical, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a bit of a plot, Rimming, Romantic Pornography;), Royalty, So Group Sex!, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vague Harem Setting, Voyeurism, inverted blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goudeneeuw/pseuds/Goudeneeuw
Summary: A reckless impulse grew in her to play with fire, to see how far she could push him. She’d never felt so alive, so aroused, just by sparring with him. Challenging a king. She felt her body begin to thrum. He wanted blunt honesty? So be it.She was a king’s concubine, however unwanted, undesired. But when the chance finally came, her night with him was more than she expected. Much more.This story was inspired by the beautiful fanart created by Roissy.In particular "hair of gold and lips like cherries" from ‘The 100’ which was first posted for the 2017 Bellarke kinkmeme fest.
Relationships: Polyamory - Relationship, The Concubine/The King/His Queen/Their Lover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Roissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy). Log in to view. 



> It is a wonderful feeling. That creative spark. An idea which becomes an urge to write which cannot be ignored. It doesn't happen often, but when it does we must follow the muse.  
> Thank you, Roissy, for your exceptional work!
> 
> Also, my gratitude to beta reader koburi for pointing out where the descriptions of tangled limbs and heated gazes got too confusing :)

With detached interest, she observed the king and his newly crowned queen greet their guests, graciously accepting their gifts and salutations. They looked perfect together. The king, so dark and compelling. Beautifully masculine. His lovely but enigmatic queen, radiating an undefinable mystery.

She found herself intensely curious about the true color of the queen’s eyes and imagined the king’s well-formed body under his rich, brocaded garments. Even though she was his concubine, this was as close as she’d ever been to him. Watching him across a vast reception hall full of people.

She caught the general’s cold grey eyes on her, sharp as steel, his chiseled lips turned down in a slight frown. Reminding her it wasn't polite to stare at royalty, to fantasize about them. With a smirk hidden behind her veil, she obediently dropped her gaze to the marble floor, her thoughts now occupied with the persistent rumors of the king and his noble general. Lifelong friends, but perhaps much more. But seeing the king’s hand lingering on the queen's arm or back, always touching her, she could tell he loved his wife. Or at the very least, desired her.

The realization made her feel both bitter and hopeless. 

\---

Escorted through the palace under guard, it was the first time she'd stepped foot outside the harem in several months. It seemed Master Galen had finally given up and washed his hands of her. Her latest refusal must have been the last straw.

She wondered who’d been tasked with dealing with her. Probably the king’s general, the impressive but austere man who solved the king's more thorny problems. Shown into a nondescript room, however, she was confronted with the king himself.

“Please sit,” he said in a pleasant, rich voice. “What is your name?”

She allowed a sneer to twist her lips, depending on her veil's concealment. Insulted that he hadn't bothered to learn it, or anything else about her, apparently.

“Amber, Your Majesty,” she replied coolly, giving him the nickname she’d been called since entering the royal harem ten years ago.

“Amber.” The king hesitated, examining her with watchful intelligence. His slight frown implied he didn't like it. Well, neither did she.

After another uncomfortable silence, he asked, “Would you care for tea? Or wine?”

She raised her chin. “You needn’t be polite, Sire. Have I finally become more trouble than I'm worth?”

His brows rose, but he took her rudeness in stride. “Master Galen is worried about his inability to find you a husband.”

She flushed, ashamed. She didn't mean to plague Master Galen, she loved him like a father. But when it became clear their handsome young king had no interest in his harem, she’d decided on a quiet campaign of defiance. She crossed her arms, looking past him out the window.

“I can’t help it if no one wants me. I’m thought to be ‘willful’ and ‘difficult’ I believe. Which is fairly accurate. Your Majesty,” she added as an afterthought.

He smiled grimly. “I've been told you've refused many more suitors than have rejected you.”

“You gave us the right of refusal, did you not?” she shot back.

Unexpectedly, he reached out to push back the hood of her cloak, uncovering her red-brown hair, and yanked the gossamer veil from her face. She blinked, startled. But he had the right. She belonged to him, after all, even though he couldn’t wait to be rid of her and all the other harem women.

He regarded her for a long moment, his mouth thinning into a frown as if annoyed by her beauty. She’d always felt her rare amber-gold eyes were more a curse than a blessing. And she didn’t think her finely drawn features deserved any particular admiration, the contours of her face elegant yet sharp. Neither sweet nor delicate. And never demure.

The king leaned heavily against his desk. “I was going to release you but, to put it bluntly, you wouldn’t be safe outside the protection of the palace.”

“If you free me, Sire, surely my safety is my own concern,” she retorted, just to be argumentative.

Unfortunately, he was right. She’d lived a cosseted existence her entire life and resented that she couldn't take care of herself outside a gilded cage. Not without a husband. She must be in some man’s keeping or become fair game to any, free or not.

He sighed in exasperation. “You're deliciously provocative, but we’re getting nowhere. Let us try to have a frank conversation. What do you want?”

She glared at him, more startled than she cared to admit by his subtle admission of attraction. She’d assumed women left him cold. At least until she’d witnessed his infatuated behavior with the queen.

She let her gaze rove over him with inappropriate appraisal. Taking in the bottomless depths of his warm brown eyes and the cleft in his chin. His wild black hair falling in thick curls over his forehead, softening his strong features into an almost boyish charm. Again, she longed to see the undoubtedly virile splendor hidden by his clothing. And his smile.

A reckless impulse grew in her to play with fire, to see how far she could push him. She’d never felt so alive, so aroused, just by sparring with him. Challenging a king. She felt her body begin to thrum. He wanted blunt honesty? So be it.

“I have been molded into a perfect woman, trained for sex. I even like it. Before you put a stop to them, I enjoyed the demonstrations given to instruct us. I especially like performing the only skills I'm allowed to practice due to my chaste status. Kissing. Sucking cock. Tonguing cunt.”

The king smiled in sardonic amusement at her intentionally crude language.

“I believe my appetites will not be easily satisfied, nor will my _provocative_ manner be subdued. Since you’ve decided my fate is marriage, I require someone exceptional to make it worth being shackled to him for the rest of my life. Furthermore, I’m tired of waiting. I want to be touched. To be taken."

She swept another burning glance over him.

 _“Frankly_ , My King, you will do nicely.”

Years of frustration allowed her to speak to him this way, audacious and demanding. She’d had enough.

“It’s a reasonable request, Majesty. One could say it is an obligation you have a duty to fulfill,” she added, holding her breath.

The king considered her for a long moment. Straightening up, he casually took her hand and left the room, taking her with him. As they walked through the long corridors of the palace, she felt a hint of trepidation about what she’d done. She had no idea what was going to happen now she’d gotten his attention. Whether she'd gone too far and was about to be punished for it. She hadn’t expected it to work.

She exhaled in quiet relief as the king led her into the opulent sitting room of what she assumed were the royal apartments, passing through toward the bedchamber before she had the chance to admire it. But at the arched doorway, she abruptly stopped, acutely aware of what they would be doing together very shortly, and wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

“Second thoughts?” he asked with cool politeness.

“No!” she said, inwardly wincing at her sharp tone. “However, I should be properly prepared for you, Sire.”

“Perfumed with ambergris, breasts brushed with pearl dust and lips reddened with pomegranate syrup? I think not. You’ll do as you are,” he said decisively, opening the door onto a room of erotic fantasy.

Shuttered windows allowed only faint traces of sunlight to peek through the fine latticework, making the dark red walls recede into black shadow. The royal bed, decked in white linens set on a pedestal under a golden canopy, glowed like an island of light in the middle of the room. With an arm resting lightly across her shoulders, the king gently ushered her inside. After a few steps she halted again, this time in surprise.

The queen reclined languidly among the pile of silk cushions, observing them with a strangely dreamy expression. A smile tugged at the corners of the king’s mouth as he briefly glanced at a far corner of the room.

She rose from the royal bed shamelessly naked, unadorned by paint or jewels. Her voluptuous body moved with languid grace, her full breasts trembling with every sensuous sway of her hips. Most shocking of all was her hair. Soft waves of golden honey, cut short to her shoulders like a boy’s.

“I can see why you have no interest in your harem,” she muttered under her breath, making the king snort a laugh.

The queen came to her husband for a kiss, open-mouthed and hungry. Running her hands over the planes of his chest while her avid gaze raked over her from head to foot. A single beam of light illuminated her face, glowing with a kind of finely drawn purity, delicate and ethereal. The queen’s hazel eyes especially fascinated her, dancing with wit and fire. The perilous, changeable eyes of a djinn.

“What do we have here, My King?” she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“She needs to be touched.”

“Oh, poor little dove!” the queen cooed with a sensual smile. “And only yesterday I wished to taste ambrosia. How thoughtful of you, Majesty.”

She shivered when the queen drew a finger over her full bottom lip, her teeth biting down on her own.

“Lovely...” she said with a sigh. “You must be the one causing Master Galen so much trouble.”

Embarrassed that even the queen had heard of her unruly behavior, she looked down at her feet.

“You’re in an untenable position, I know." The queen tilted her chin back up to meet her eyes. "I salute you for pursuing your own desires, to find your own solution. Is this truly what you want, My Dear?”

Her heartbeat quickening, she looked between the king and queen, wondering how they would play with her, taking a moment to admire their physical beauty which seemed to enhance the other's. Light and dark, hard and soft. She realized she’d do anything they wanted, anything to please them.

Boldly, she touched a finger to the tip of the queen’s ripe breast to circle her taut nipple, eliciting a gasp from them both. She plucked it delicately, rolling it between her fingers, giving it a brief but hard pinch. Staring into her sorceress eyes, watching them darken with lust.

“It will be my honor and delight to toil in the service of Venus, My Queen,” she purred.

She meant every word.

The king made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, dragging her into a deep, drugging kiss. Grinding her against his hardening cock with a splayed hand at the small of her back, the other palming her ass. Digging into the silk of her gown. She gave herself over to him, reveling in the strength of his hold on her, the forceful pressure of his mouth. The taste of him.

Breathing hard, the king lifted his head, looking surprised at what he’d done. They all knew he may have brought her here for his wife’s pleasure, but there was no doubt he would take his fill of her as well. Her cunt began to ache with want.

He reached for his queen, caging them both in steely arms, kissing each in turn and all three together. Mingled lips and tongues, nipping, sucking. Their lips wet, swollen, and red. Trembling, she whimpered softly, needing more.

The king and queen shared a look, a silent understanding. The king stood behind her for a long moment with his hands spanning her waist as if waiting for something. She felt his heart beating wildly at her back, his hot breath teasing her bare neck. At the queen’s nod, he slowly rucked up her gown to her waist, exposing her lower body to their gaze, to their touch.

The queen's pale, soft hands slid up her thighs, higher and higher to her bare, shaven cunt, exploring her with delicate fingertips, making soft sounds of surprise and wonder.

“She is eager, My King,” she told him, her voice low and urgent.

Her breath hitched on a moan when the queen dipped a finger just inside her carefully, glancing up briefly to catch her reaction. They all watched the queen’s fingers slide along her slit. The dragging caress at the lips of her cunt made her squirm in pleasure. The queen lifted her slick hand to her mouth, her tongue darting out for a taste.

“My Dear, how delicious!” the queen breathed. “You are more tangy than I am, a sweet spice on my tongue.”

The queen offered her wet fingers to the king, and she tipped her head back on his shoulder to watch his eyes close as he sucked them into his mouth, savoring her flavor. She felt the king’s entire body jerk behind her, his bucking hips grinding an impressive erection into her ass.

Taking turns giving her heady kisses, they removed her clothing slowly, lingeringly. The king and queen serving her. Caressing the skin they uncovered with brief touches. Cupping a breast. Hands sliding over her curves. Stimulating her mound with a flat palm, grinding down in circles, making her hips arch up, begging for more.

The queen’s hands on her felt similar to her own, soft and familiar. But the king’s hands made her flush hot with excitement. Warm and large, rough with callouses catching at her skin. Demanding and possessive as they roamed over her body.

Bared before them, she stood rigid, holding her breath as their eyes swept over her nakedness, feeling as real as a touch. She was suddenly uncertain about her body. Tall, lithe, and sleek. Not the coveted beauty of the queen’s, all soft curves and luscious flesh. Self-consciously, she reached up to unbind her braided hair, interwoven and secured high atop her head.

“No.” The king stayed her hand. “You are stunning with your chestnut crown.”

“Stunning,” the queen agreed, drawing her to the bed by the hand.

Resting together against the pillows, she stroked her cheek gently, soothingly. Giving her a moment of calm.

“Remember, Sweet, tell us what you like and what you don't. Your pleasure is important to us.”

The king came to lie on her other side, propped up on an elbow, reaching out to cup her firm breast, smaller than the queen’s but beautifully shaped. He tugged at her upturned nipple, dusky and taut, smiling at her shallow gasp of breath, and slid his hand down achingly slowly over her stomach, her flesh quivering at his touch. At last, he brushed his fingers over her smooth cunt, dipping the tip of a finger between her folds to rub at her clit. She sank deeper into the pillows with a sigh and spread her legs for them, the queen biting her lip as she watched.

“You’re on the edge,” the king murmured in her ear. He looked at the queen with dark, hungry eyes. “Let’s push her over together.”

He ran his fingers along her wet slit, coating them with her arousal, and spread the slick gloss over her nipples, taking the swollen peak in his mouth, sucking hard. Pushing a long, thick finger deep into her tight heat, he pulled it back out, slow and lingering, before adding another after a few strokes. Stretching her untouched cunt with every smooth thrust and twist of his wrist. Filling her up for the first time.

Teasing a nipple with the tip of her tongue, the queen rubbed at her clit in firm circles, her eyes never leaving her face. They worked her together, learning to read her body with their hands and mouths.

She felt herself dissolving, thrown into a maelstrom of unfamiliar sensation. Her cunt full, his knuckles bumping and grinding against her, giving shocks of sweet pleasure, making her bear down around his pumping fingers. The wet flick of a tongue on her nipple sending spikes of ecstasy to her clit, a bite on her shoulder making her shudder. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what they were doing to her.

Both of them breathed heavily in tandem with her, uttering quiet moans as they watched her unravel between them in gentle spasms, curling into the queen’s softness, panting into her neck. It had taken only a few moments of driving fingers and fast, hard pressure.

"Charming." The queen kissed her shoulder, smiling into her skin. "You come beautifully. Did you enjoy it?" she asked with easy courtesy.

Dazed and incoherent, she nodded stupidly, gasping for breath. The queen brushed her swollen clit lightly, making her moan. They had eased the burning urgency, but her thirst remained. She looked at the queen in a silent plea and she answered with a sultry smile, shifting to her stomach to lie between her legs.

Her skin flushed in anticipation as the queen licked and sucked wet kisses up her inner thighs. A mouth on her cunt was her favorite. So far. Tomorrow she would have new favorites, she was sure. She hoped having the king's cock buried inside her would be one of them.

The queen spread her open with her thumbs. Inspecting every secret curve, every glistening fold, her hot breath fanning across her throbbing cunt.

"Blushing and lovely, like a peach." She met her eyes eagerly. "May I put my mouth on you, Sweet?"

"Please, My Queen," she moaned as both permission and entreaty.

Wide-eyed, she shifted up onto her elbows to watch the moment the queen licked into her, savoring a woman for the first time.

"Mmm," the queen hummed as she explored her thoroughly with her tongue. The vibration of her husky voice lancing through her core sent a delicious shiver up her spine.

She sat back up, teasing her clit with her thumb, dragging it slowly up, pulling back the hood to expose the swollen, rosy nub of flesh, and glanced at the king kneeling beside them. His trousers half open and his hard cock in his hand.

"I will never fill her like you can, Husband. Teach me how to please her, to find that place that always makes me shatter."

"Curl your fingers upward, gently massage her from within," the king answered, his voice heavy. "It feels... slightly ridged, dimpled, but very soft to the touch. At least, that's how you feel."

The queen resumed her efforts, doing as he bid, pushing two, then three fingers inside her, thrusting gently, seeking. A fierce expression of ruthless seduction on her face.

With a sudden rush of pleasure, her cunt quivered around the queen's searching fingers, pulsating with every beat of her racing heart.

"The... there...," she stammered on a gasp.

The queen laughed in triumph. "I know how this feels. Sweetly urgent,'' she purred. "I can satisfy you like this, but I want more. To drive you into ecstasy."

She considered her husband's swollen cock, a thick drop of shining liquid on its tip smearing as he rubbed his thumb over the thick head. The queen's eyes darkened with lustful intent, a demanding look the king returned with amused indulgence.

"Fill her mouth, Sire, while I devour her."

Yet he waited, looking down at her with a question in his dark eyes. She had only to smile, and he came to kneel beside her, his sublime cock twitching expectantly, grazing her jaw. She reached up eagerly to splay her fingers through the coarse thatch of midnight black, digging in to grasp him around the base, guiding him to her lips.

She took her time to enjoy him, stroking him lightly, thinking there was nothing else like the smell and taste of a needy cock. Warm and earthy. Male. She breathed him in, the tip of her tongue reaching out to delicately tease that sweet hollow where the crown meets the shaft. His mouth opened on a silent gasp.

The queen watched them for a few moments, humming to herself before she dropped back down between her legs. Her tongue wide and flat, she slowly licked a fat stripe up her slit to her clit, her tongue sliding over and around, dipping inside. Her fingers plunged into her as deep as she could reach. Rubbing, thrusting, then teasing. Making her squirm and writhe and whimper.

It was difficult. Pleasuring the king with skill and concentration while the queen drove her mad with her hot mouth and clever fingers. She wanted to show him what she was capable of, to make him fall apart a little. He could tell.

"You're very talented, but don't make me come," the king gritted out softly, the edge of command in his voice.

She whined in protest and would have pouted if her lips weren't stretched wide around him. But she obeyed, easing her grip, cradling the thick head on her tongue, sucking gently. Reveling in the musky taste of him and the heavy weight filling her mouth, comfortable and easy.

Their eyes slid from one to the other in a haze of lust. Looking up at the king as he watched his wife worship her cunt, muttering raw and wicked words of praise and encouragement under his breath. His dark eyes shielded by thick lashes as he watched her pleasure him. His cock held in her luscious mouth, lips red and wet, her tongue swirling over the tip. Both of them watching her hand reach down to tangle in the queen's golden hair, pressing her closer, as she soared higher to the peak. The queen's dancing eyes darting up to meet hers, seductive but alert, gauging her performance.

She spiraled out of control. Groaning, she had to let him go, instinctively rising up, bending her taut body over the queen, grinding her face into her dripping cunt, desperate for release.

The king leaned over to hold her down, pressing her shaking thighs flat into the mattress, spreading her open.

"Now," he instructed, his voice ragged. "Suck on it."

The queen drew her clit into her mouth, suckling softly, and the exquisite stimulation made her break with a sob, euphoria surging through her, her body shivering and quaking in its wake.

Her mouth and chin shiny with her slick, the queen sat back, licking her lips with a sweetly expectant expression, eyes wide and clear, almost green. She looked so innocent at that moment, so young. And so beautifully wanton.

"Thank you, My Queen," she said, her voice breathy and her body limp. "That felt wonderful, I would never have known I was your first. Truly."

The queen's glossy lips curled up in smug satisfaction. The temptress, the siren returning with devastating suddenness. The king laughed. His bright smile and tender expression made her heart constrict. Love. Clear and absolute.

Unwelcome longing, sharp and bittersweet, rose up to choke her. No one had ever looked at her that way. And she was sure no one ever would.

Surprisingly, the queen noticed her flicker of melancholy, her brows creasing in puzzled concern. She realized she hadn't been guarding herself at all, wasn't hiding anything from them. And yet, she didn't want to.

The queen pursed her lips. "I think I know what you need, Dearest, because I need the same."

Giving her a cheeky wink, she took the king by the hand, pulling him upright.

"Majesty, I believe she's wondering if the rest of you lives up to that majestic cock of yours," she teased, running a lingering finger along his length, making it jump. He'd been ready, rock hard, for a long while. She was impressed by his patience.

The king uttered a strangled huff, something between a laugh and a groan, and she found herself smiling again.

"Share your magnificence with us, Sire." The queen gave his tunic a demanding tug. "Let us bask in your glory!"

He gave his wife a decidedly aggrieved grimace, but began pulling off his clothes. Regarding her husband with a critical eye, she circled around him, touching him with trailing fingers.

"Isn't he a fine example of male beauty?" the queen asked in detached appraisal.

The king actually flushed.

"Such modesty," she purred with faint mockery. "One would think no one's ever told him how lovely he is." She glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

"Stop," he muttered.

"I've heard his body was more herculean when he served in the army," she went on, ignoring him. "But I don't know. It's hard to believe he could be any more impressive." She put a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Hard!"

His eyes narrowed and the queen smirked.

"Sweet, you've seen many naked men. More than I have, I assume. What do you think of him?"

"That's enough!" he ordered, almost shouting. "I command you to hold your tongue!"

The queen arched an eyebrow in haughty disdain. "You _command_ me?"

In a startlingly swift motion, he surged forward, unceremoniously picked her up by the waist and tossed her effortlessly onto the bed.

Instinctively sliding between them to shield the queen, she stared at the king in shock. She looked from one to the other as they glared at each other and saw the king's lips twitch and a flush of excitement shimmering on the queen's face, her eyes flashing. She realized they were playing a game.

Wrapping her arms around herself unconsciously, she backed away, feeling like the intruder she was. Something teased the corner of her eye, but before she had the chance to look, the king demanded her attention.

Hands on his hips, he gave her a swift, assessing glance. "You said you enjoy tonguing cunt?"

"Yes, Sire," she breathed.

"Then help me teach my wife a lesson."

The queen gave her a sultry smile, perhaps anticipating what a well-trained courtesan could do to her. With a mixture of relief and gratitude they weren’t sending her away just yet, she crawled over her, caging her in. Plundering her mouth in a messy kiss. Relishing her full lips, her soft whimpers. Tasting herself in the queen’s mouth.

She rubbed her breasts against hers, their hard nipples rolling against the other’s, the exquisite stimulation sending trails of fire straight to her clit. The queen arched into her, pressing their naked mounds together, slick and tormenting. Grinding together, the outer lips spread open, stimulating their glistening and throbbing flesh with every thrash of their hips.

“Please…, the queen gasped. “Do what you want to me. Anything…,” she begged, her voice brittle with mindless need.

She knew exactly what she wanted. Chest heaving to catch her breath, she sat up hurriedly to tear off her heavy ring of topaz and gold, throwing it heedlessly across the room, and plunged three fingers into her wet heat, rough and sweet. The queen threw her head back with a groan, low and carnal.

She looked around for the king, meeting his eyes as he stood above them on the other side of the bed, watching her take his wife, dominate her, in front of him. He liked it.

A sudden, explicit image of his cum spurting in thick, hot streams over their writhing bodies made her shudder with want. But he held his hands resolutely at his sides, balled into fists, even though his cock jerked against his stomach in urgent arousal.

Fingers pumping rhythmically, she palmed the queen’s luscious bottom with her other hand, digging into the cleft with searching fingers. The queen whimpered, drawing her legs up by the knees, holding them wide. She felt for her tight, puckered hole but found it soft and open, glossy with fragrant oils. She imagined the queen pleasuring herself in the royal bed, her fingers buried in her own ass, preparing herself for his cock, and let out a low whimper of her own.

She pushed two fingers into her tight passage with ease, feeling the clenching pulse of greedy flesh. Filling her up as best she could. And _God_ , did she want to know for herself how that felt.

Thrusting fast and relentless, she drove both hands into her. Leaning down between her open thighs, she nuzzled into her folds, seeking her swollen clit and swept her tongue over it in unrelenting circles. She moaned to taste her. The sweetest cunt she’d ever had.

The queen keened as she came, wild and fierce, her shaking thighs gripping her head in frenzied convulsions. And then she melted, her limbs collapsing, spread out in utter relaxation, a dreamy smile on her flushed face.

Lazily, the queen raised her arms to the king standing behind her and he pulled her easily to the edge of the bed so her head tipped back a little over the side. She scrambled after, eager to get her tongue in the queen’s delicious cunt again. But she stopped, staring, as the queen tilted her head back and opened her mouth, her eyes locked with her husband’s.

The king reached down, taking his cock in hand, and brushed the swollen head slowly over the queen’s jaw. Her cheeks. Her parted lips. His striking vitality, his potent masculinity, more than mere male beauty, enthralled her. He was elemental, a god in human form.

With her hands wrapped around his thighs, he leaned forward and slipped his cock into his wife’s mouth, pushing it inexorably down her throat. She could see the penetration with the queen's head thrown back, her neck exposed. Watching the bulge of his cock raising the skin as it sank deeper and deeper.

He thrust all the way in, giving her every last inch. Leaning forward with a heartfelt groan to kiss her stomach, he buried his face briefly in the valley between her breasts before pulling out and pushing back. And again. Each stroke long and slow.

His eyes roved over his wife as she lay pliant and trusting, taking him so beautifully. Tenderness and a kind of reverence blazed on his face. The queen took his hand from her shoulder and brought it to rest across her throat, cupping her jaw, and held it there. Her eyes closed and her hands fell away, boneless and limp, giving him full control.

He fucked her mouth, shallow strokes and one deep, thrusting slow and steady. The king looked up at her then, silently asking her to help him send the queen into bliss. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them taut in his large hands, letting her tease the queen’s nipples. From there, careful and smooth, she ran her hands down her body, avoiding shocks and surprises. She knew his intention was to build up sensation by slow degrees. To send his wife... elsewhere.

She held the queen’s thighs open, using her mouth and tongue to drive her higher and higher. Sucking on the puffy lips, lapping gently at her clit, pushing her stiff tongue inside her to match the king’s rhythm until she was whimpering, tears leaking from her eyes.

The king’s low voice filled the room, murmuring praise and words of love. Intimate things not meant for her ears. But with her voice safely muffled as her tongue danced in silky patterns in her cunt, mouth full of her womanly nectar, she opened her heart, saying everything she dared not say out loud. How perfect and beautiful she found her. How fulfilling it felt to pleasure her. That she never wanted to stop.

She felt her inner walls flutter around her tongue, her thighs trembling, and the queen grasped wildly for her hands to anchor her. She sucked at her clit, ready to send her over the edge, and glanced up at the king. He nodded and stopped, resting easy in her mouth, squeezing her breasts, rolling her nipples, as she shattered.

Body shaking, toes curling, incredible animalistic sounds emanated from her throat. Grunts and keening cries, screams that couldn't escape. On and on, her body spasmed, their fingers twined together, gripped painfully tight, as she lapped at her quivering cunt with gentle whispers of touch.

The queen stilled finally, going limp, and opened her eyes, glassy with tears, to look up at the king leaning over her, his jaw set in supreme control. He moved again, thrusting faster but smooth and even like before.

When he paused for a moment, seated deep, the queen raised her hands to the back of his thighs to hold him there, humming. He moaned at the sensation, her voice vibrating around him. With a hoarse shout, he came, spurting his cum down her throat. She watched, spellbound by the evidence of his cock pulsing inside her over and over, pushing upward against the skin of her neck.

Shuddering with the aftermath, but with infinite care, the king held her head still, protecting her as he pulled away, gradually sliding out. He knelt down and nosed her cheek, kissing away her tears, whispering in her ear. 

She should have looked a mess with tears leaking from her eyes and saliva smeared across her face, her hair damp and sticky with sweat. But the queen was radiant. Shining eyes, lips red and beautifully swollen, her face glowing with transcendent euphoria.

She crawled over to lick a drop of his cum from the corner of the queen’s mouth and stroked her throat gently, wondering what it had felt like. The trust between them was breathtaking. She was truly honored they’d allowed her to see it, to share in their intimacy.

The king picked her up gently and lay back against the cushions with a sigh, his wife cradled against his chest. The queen pulled her along by the hand, settling her snug against her body. She enjoyed the feeling of the queen’s full breasts pressed flat into her back, her heartbeat, and quiet breathing. The king's strong arms wrapped around them both as he nuzzled his wife’s neck.

Soon, though, the queen began to caress her body lazily, lightly pinching her nipples, and slipped two fingers inside her, pumping languidly.

And with a hoarse, sultry voice she called, “Justus.”

A naked man emerged from the shadows. The general. His piercing gaze raked over her as he stroked his jutting cock nonchalantly, his sculpted body hard as stone. The king had never noticed her before this day. But the general had.

A raw thrill of anticipation raced up her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

The general stalked toward them, his muscular body more lean and sinewy than the king’s, moving with purposeful grace. As he came closer, she met his grey eyes, not cold but stormy. A wild tempest about to crash down on her.

She realized with blinding shock that he'd been there the entire time, watching. Had been in bed with the queen, probably fucking her ass when she arrived with the king, interrupting them.

Her imagination ignited with the knowledge of what they were to each other. The king and queen silently communicating with him. Positioning her carefully, arranging their carnal fun and games so he could observe every exquisite stage of her deflowering.

Hot desire clawed at her, molten and heavy.

“Watch,” the queen whispered in her ear.

The king rolled out of bed and dropped to his knees at the general’s feet. He caressed the king’s lips with his thumb, wrapping one hand around the nape of his neck, the other cradling his jaw. Urging him to open his mouth. The king took his cock eagerly. Deeper and deeper, thick and heavy, the head sank into the king’s mouth and down his throat. The general’s lips parted on a groan.

The king swallowed him with sharp, forceful thrusts, fondling his shaven balls. She could see them contract, growing taut in the king’s hands. He was so close already. Aroused beyond endurance, witnessing her initiation in pleasure. His king, his queen. His lovers. And her.

She drank in the sight of the two powerful men, a king pleasuring his subject. With quiet moans and eyes half-closed, they watched her watching them with unbridled greed, her heart racing and cunt throbbing. She wanted to see his cum spurt over the king's face, dribble down his chin. She wanted to lick it off him. The image was too raw to ignore. She reached down to rub her clit, desperate for relief.

The queen’s breath hitched. “She's coming. Clenching around my fingers,” she laughed huskily. “She finds you just as enthralling as I do.”

Still trembling from sweet release, she moaned plaintively. A needy whine.

“Tell them,” the queen urged. “Tell them what you want.”

“Come on his face, My Lord,” she commanded.

The king let out a fervent groan, eyes fluttering shut before looking up at the general whose mouth had gone slack with lust. The king took him deep one more time, and the general pulled out with a guttural grunt, the skin of his engorged cock tight and glistening. Cursing under his breath, the general shot his thick milky spend into the face of his king who kneeled, obeisant, with mouth open to catch as much as he could.

She crawled to the king on hands and knees, clinging to his shoulders as she licked up the thick cum beaded on his cheek. Caught in the cleft of his chin. Melting down the side of his neck. Then she inhaled the heady fragrance of the queen next to her, perfume and sex, and glanced over to see the king frantically devouring her mouth, sharing the general’s spend on his lips and tongue.

In a daze, she turned to the general swaying on his feet, chest heaving as he watched them all feasting on his cum. Gripped by his piercing gaze, dark with hunger, she pressed her lips to his softening cock, still twitching gently, to suck him clean.

“Like the way I taste, do you?” he asked in a rough growl.

She nodded, her eyes unfocused, feeling drunk. She’d heard his voice before, laced with power. Raised in rage or battle, it would be harsh and rugged. Thunderous. It sent chills through her as it always did, no matter how much she resented his effect on her. The other untouchable man.

But now...

The general pulled her to her feet, pushing her down on the bed, crowding her with his perfect body, all heat and muscle. He looked down at her for a heart-stopping moment, stormy eyes swimming with an emotion she couldn't name, and gave her a soft kiss, unexpectedly sweet. But he didn't touch her, letting his eyes rake down her body to fix on her cunt, swollen pink and shimmering with slick.

“My turn to try you, Beauty.”

She spread her legs wide for him with a small smile, feeling almost shy. He lay flat on the bed between her thighs and licked every inch of her, claiming her with his tongue. The caress of his closely trimmed beard felt softer than she expected. A heightened stimulation that made her press her thighs to his face, savoring the delicious rasp.

“Mine now,” he muttered thickly. Her breath caught in startled pleasure at his possessive tone.

The general ravished her with voracious enthusiasm, rougher than they had been, forceful and untamed. Thrusting his tongue into her and plundering with his fingers. Sucking hard on her clit.

Then with a hiss of indrawn breath, the general glanced over his shoulder and growled. Hard again, the king fingered his ass with oily fingers, making him ready to play. He affectionately ruffled the general’s dark hair and pressed his face back into her cunt with a grin.

The queen straddled the general's waist and held the cleft of his ass open to receive his majesty’s cock. His moans of pleasure as the king pushed into him reverberated through her core. She felt the bed shake with the king’s hard thrusts, wishing she could see them. But the queen blocked her view as she dragged her nails over the general’s ass and thighs, rubbing at her husband's nipples, urging them on.

She hoped it was true. That she was allowed to make demands of her own. Even of the queen.

“Please, My Queen. I want to see the king fucking his general.”

She turned to her and smiled, leaning over to kiss her thoroughly before leaving the bed. But the queen didn’t go far. Standing behind the king, she spread him open, laving his hole with her tongue. With a whine, the king’s steady thrusts faltered, and they all heard the queen’s muffled laugh.

The general's mouth and hands were overwhelming her. She had to force her eyes open to watch the king, face twisted with savage need, drive his cock into the general’s body. Watch his queen dip her hand in a jar of oil and push her fingers up into his ass. Just before she came, she saw the king pull out, bending over with his face buried in a cushion in an agony of bliss from his wife fucking him with her fingers.

She writhed, rutting mindlessly against the general’s face. She dug her hands in his hair, her hips bucking wildly. This one hit her hard. She quaked and shuddered under the general’s large hands pinning her down in an iron grip, allowing no escape from the almost excruciating pleasure lancing through her.

Her arousal coating his mouth, clinging to his beard, he crawled up her body, running his face with uninhibited relish over her thighs and stomach and breasts.

“Four,” he rasped with satisfaction into her neck.

With a hiccuping gasp, she laughed. Of course, he would keep count.

The king dragged the general up to his knees and elbows for better leverage, taking his ass again. His hands dug into his hip and shoulder to pull him in with every driving thrust. The male sounds of sex filled her ears, sticky, slapping flesh, their swinging balls and hard muscle colliding. Harsh breathing interrupted by guttural groans and bitten-off curses.

The general stared down at her, untamed and primal. Eyelids falling half-shut with every thrust he received from the king, his eyes never leaving hers as he was thoroughly fucked.

His intensity was too much for her. She tore her gaze away, rolling out from under him. He let her go, and it made her feel strangely bereft. She knelt beside them, watching, focused on their magnificent bodies, muscle and sinew tense and straining in urgent motion.

In a haze of lust, she touched the general with greedy hands. He moaned softly when she dragged her nails lightly down his spine, reaching under him to grasp his throbbing cock, leaking droplets of cum. She fisted him in time with the king, leaning over him to gnaw lightly on his ass with her teeth. She was about to wiggle back underneath him to get his delicious cummy shaft in her mouth before he came when she heard the queen's voice, breathy with excitement.

“Sweet, before they finish, choose which cock will be your first.”

She looked between them, both of them close to breaking. The king growled and paused, visibly struggling to regain control.

“How can I choose? Why must I?” she huffed unreasonably, her lips curving down into a very attractive pout.

“Willful,” the king grunted, pulling her to his sweaty, heaving chest for a kiss, the general watching them over his shoulder.

She couldn’t look away from his stormy eyes, even with the king plundering her mouth. The dark, predatory way the general stared at her stirred something deep inside her. Reckless curiosity, heady arousal. A thrill of fear.

Before she realized she'd made any decision at all, she dropped to the bed between his arms, pulling the general down to her by his neck to kiss him. He froze for a moment as if stunned, but gave in easily to her eager and consuming mouth.

The king let himself go, pounding into the general, and lunged forward with a shout. Bucking into him once, twice, releasing into him with barely controlled violence, collapsing on top of them both. A mess of quaking muscle, cum, and sweat.

“Fuck,” the king groaned. He rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes, struggling to catch his breath. “Have we ever...?”

“No,” answered the general in a muffled rasp, still kissing her, now lazy and soft.

The queen reappeared carrying warm, wet towels in her hand. She wiped the sweat from her husband's face, moving down the strong column of his throat, over his chest to his softened cock. Cleaning him up while he lay gazing up at her in replete splendor, his fingertips caressing her cheek and brushed a shining lock of hair behind her ear.

Taking another cloth, she wiggling out from under the general, his lips chasing after hers with an almost petulant whine of protest. Laughing, she pressed a hand to his shoulder to keep him there on his stomach. She washed his face with unconscious tenderness, moving his head from side to side, then over his finely muscled shoulders and back.

She met the queen's eye. In unison, they dropped the towels and continued washing the general clean with their mouths. Licking the king's cum off his balls where it trickled down to his thigh, taking turns to bury their tongues deep in his slit to lap up the rest.

The queen kissed her, twisting tongues coated with his salty spend, pungent and earthy.

"Which one tastes the best?" she murmured against her lips with a sinful smile. "The king is muskier, Justus a touch more bitter, don't you think?"

"Both," she mumbled, bending back down to mouth his sculpted ass.

The queen gave her a sultry smile. "I can't choose either."

As she ran her tongue along the hollow of the general's muscled cheek to the crease of his thigh, she could feel the king's eyes on them, heard his soft moan. She glanced over to see his length swelling, growing hard again before her eyes. 

He grasped the nape of his wife's neck, digging his fingers into her golden hair. The rough pull made her purr as she plunged her tongue into the general's gaping hole. His hips stuttered, arching in mindless need, pushing back against her.

The king made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "I've never seen you this hard," he muttered. "They're going to be the death of us."

The general grunted in agreement, fists clenched in the sheets above his head. Unbearably aroused, their ministrations made him rut against the bedclothes in wild undulations until he begged for mercy.

The queen licked her lips and laughed with delight, granting his plea with teasing reluctance.

"Only because your Beauty needs you," she whispered in his ear with a flick of her tongue.

Kneeling upright, his blushing red cock twitched against his stomach. He squeezed it hard around the base and pulled on his balls to regain some control, staring at her with raw lust. Her turn had come and her cunt throbbed in anticipation.

"I'm desperate for you," the general ground out. "It might be better... more gentle, with the king."

It felt momentous. It felt right. Inevitable. As if she'd been waiting for him. She knew he couldn't feel the same, but decided to pretend she was important to him, special. It wasn't difficult. The hungry way he looked at her was very convincing. How could she ever have thought his eyes were cold?

"You, My Lord."

She held her breath, giving herself over to them. The king nosed her temple. The queen kissed her cheek. So tender and caring, it felt like love. They each held one of her legs, opening her thighs to him as he knelt before her. Like an offering.

The general's smokey eyes burned. He leaned over her, dipping his head to run his lips along her collarbone, over the crest of her breasts, breathing heavily against her skin. The king cupped her breast for the general to kiss. The queen stroked his hair.

With a shock of insight, she realized she was a gift. She'd been given a choice, yes, but this is what the king and queen had hoped for. They wanted her for him. Before she could wonder why, the general cupped her face in his large hands, eyes locked with hers.

Lost in the moment, in his eyes, time slowed, giving her the clarity to feel an undeniable connection to him. It felt more significant than she expected. Emotional. She realized she would be changed by the experience, by him. Perhaps unwisely, she wanted to be.

She held his intense gaze and nodded.

The head of his cock kissed her entrance. Rubbing himself against her clit, he slid through her slick folds, teasing. Pushing inside slowly, smoothly. Her breath hitched in shallow gasps as he thrust deeper. Knowing they were all watching him sink into her, stretching her, taking her. Thick, hard, and unrelenting.

She reached down to feel their joining. To touch her splayed opening, swollen lips wet and soft, parted by his silky hardness. His soft grunt told her he could feel her exploring fingers.

Buried to the hilt, he closed his eyes before dragging them up to her face, searching for discomfort. But her dripping arousal and the way they had all worked her with their fingers made it easy. She arched her back in pleasure. It was a pleasure to be filled by him.

The unfamiliar sensations were a wave that threatened to drown her, punctuated by flashes of keen awareness. The stretch itself was euphoric. Smooth and natural. Softer, sweeter than rough and thrusting fingers. It felt like the beginning of perfection.

"More," she demanded, and the general gave her an approving smile.

She noticed a dimple form at the corner of his mouth, hidden by his closely trimmed beard, and was unaccountably distracted by how his smile mellowed his face. He seemed younger, boyish. Almost pretty. She felt the king snort a laugh into her neck, saw the queen give the general a knowing wink, and realized with a flush of embarrassment she'd spoken aloud.

"Pretty, am I?" the general growled with an devilish grin.

In retribution, he took her foot, licking a wide stripe along the arch, making her gasp, then squeal, then laugh. Lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder, he rolled his hips into her, plunging deep. She sighed, curling her other leg around his waist, pulling him in, savoring the total penetration. He rocked into her with gentle, steady pressure, pushing in as far as he could go. She could feel him pulsing inside her, her cunt contracting in delicious throbs around him. Full.

"Yes," she moaned, her head thrown back in mindless bliss at the sudden surge of heat licking at her skin. The shocks of pleasure racing through her body. "Fuck me... fuck me."

The general did as she asked, burying his cock inside her with rigid control, his forceful thrusts gradually increasing in speed and power. He grasped her hips, lifting her to meet him, mouthing her ankle on his shoulder. His face was harsh with barely contained, ravenous lust.

The solid pounding of his pelvis against her mound, his heavy balls hitting her ass, gave a pulsing beat of pleasure that drove her higher and higher. She didn't even notice the king and queen leave her side.

She pulled him down on top of her, craving his full weight, skin to skin. To feel utterly consumed by him. They breathed into each other's open mouths, lips barely touching, his hot and panting breath a fever on her skin.

The general's eyes never left hers, and the intimacy of it released volatile emotions she never expected to feel. Possessive need. A necessary fulfillment she couldn't bear to lose. She found herself in terrible danger but realized it too late.

She dug her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Gripping him tight in a vice of arms and legs when she came, shaking uncontrollably, gulping back tears. Euphoria emanated in wave upon wave from her core. The pleasure was a blinding, exquisite storm burning through her mind and body. A tempest tossing her about in its wake. The press of his solid weight and pounding heart was an anchor, the still center, that kept her from being swept away. Keeping her safe.

"Release inside me," she cried. "Let me feel it. Please, Justus!"

He lifted his head to look down at her in surprise, his eyes soft and full of wonder. Lank strands of his hair, wet with sweat, falling over his forehead. He blinked, unwilling to let her see more, and buried his face in her neck. Letting go with sharp irregular jerks of his hips, cock pulsing inside her, he filled her with his cum.

The general breathed deep and sighed, pulling out carefully, releasing a flood of warmth. Her slick mixed with his seed, seeping out of her onto the bedding. He turned her to lie with him side by side, cradled in his arms. Caressing her back, drawing lines and strings of circles on her skin. She melted into him, drifting in a warm haze of contentment.

But then he let her go. Her eyes fluttered open to find the queen and king close by. The queen riding her husband's cock in lazy undulations, both of them watching.

The general crawled to the queen on his hands and knees, nosing the valley between her breasts, the hollow of her throat, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed the top of his bent head, embracing him. 

Her foolish heart clenched. That dull stab of longing, sharper than before. 

The king reached out to her. "Come here to me." 

She took his hand gratefully and let him draw her down for a kiss. 

"Mmm, I can smell him on you," he said against her mouth. "I want to know how you taste together."

She knelt above the king, hovering over his expectant face, and spread herself open for him. Running her fingers along her dripping cunt, seduced by the feeling of the general's cum leaking out of her, trickling down her thigh. She brought her wet fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. Honey, salt and musk. Pungent and heady. They tasted good together.

One fat drop landed on the king's lower lip. Such beautiful lips. He sucked it hungrily into his mouth and she shivered, locking eyes with the general who was watching her, always watching. She smiled. His cock gave an appreciative twitch and her soft laughter blended with the queen's in a feminine siren song.

With a challenge in her eye, she sank down onto the king's face, demanding another from him. Rocking gently against his mouth, sweetly stimulated as he drank his fill. He dug his fingers into her thighs and took her with swirling tongue and muffled groans.

"The death of us," the general muttered under his breath.

The women faced each other over the king's straining body as he worked for them with mouth and cock. Squeezing breasts, rubbing each other's nipples, leaning in for sloppy kisses. 

The general stood up on the bed between them, hands on hips, his growing erection drawing their attention as he surely knew it would. The queen held his swelling cock steady, offering it to her eager tongue which curled out to gently lap at the tip in playful torment. The queen's tongue joined hers, dancing up and down his shaft, sneaking into her mouth when they met.

"He tastes like you," murmured the queen. "Delicious!"

The king's mouth on her became focused, driving. Intent on making her come undone how and when he wanted her to. She felt another climax building. The light, almost ticklish pleasure turning heavy and intense. Urgent. 

She surrendered herself to it, falling forward in soft spasms, sprawling over the king's body, lifted up by his hips bucking into the queen, riding him harder now. Inflamed by watching her come yet again.

"Six," the general teased.

She thought vaguely she must be pathetically easy to please. But they seemed to enjoy it. She certainly did.

"Beauty," the king called in a dark voice.

Propping herself up by the elbows, she looked over her shoulder to find the king gazing at her ass spread wide right in front of his face.

"Untouched," he muttered thickly.

That was her only warning before the king dragged a fingertip along her wet slit and ran it around her puckered hole, pushing it just inside. She gasped.

"Do you... _Oh_!... Do you have a preference, Sire?" she managed to ask, squirming under the unfamiliar sensation, a strangely acute pleasure. Burning, yet sweet.

"Ass or cunt? No," he murmured, eyes fixed on his finger slipping in deeper, enthralled.

She looked up at the general avidly watching the king finger her ass. He shook his head slowly, giving her question serious consideration. His eyes soft and hazy with lust, both of his hands buried in the queen's hair as he lazily fucked her mouth.

"Incomparable, but equally consuming."

"Yes, aren't they," the king agreed dryly. He met the general's eyes and pulled his finger lingeringly out of her, making her whine with need.

As she glanced from one man to the other, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had the feeling they were referring to something else. The queen and herself, perhaps. The general gave her an innocent wide-eyed look, so charming she had to smile.

"I've noticed you don't seem satisfied unless someone is sucking your cock," she challenged.

He grinned wickedly and reached over, dragging his thumb over her lips, pushing inside, pressing down on her tongue. Forcing her mouth open. She gazed up at him under her lashes, raw need pooling in her cunt. Again.

The queen stilled her rolling hips and released the general with a wet trail of saliva.

"I wish I had a cock," she declared dramatically, making the men chuckle. "But I promise you, Beauty, taking them either way is absolute heaven. Especially receiving both their cocks at the same time."

Her mind went a bit fuzzy at the image that conjured.

"Will you show me?" she asked hesitantly.

The queen smiled, delighted. "Then prepare me for Justus, Dearest."

She slid hurriedly out of bed to find the little jar of oil on the carpeted floor. The queen's gaze lingered on her with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Looking between the king and the general, she stroked her husband's face. "I have an idea. Try not to come, all right?"

Yetshe was too excited, almost giddy with anticipation, to wonder what the queen planned for her next.

Kneeling on the floor behind her, she ran her tongue around the queen’s soft hole but didn’t linger. With a last kiss, she dribbled a small stream of oil down the crease of her perfect bottom, rubbing circles around her sensitive entrance.

She pushed a finger into her, warm and tight. The queen moaned quietly into the king’s shoulder, squirming on his cock, trying to keep still. After a few easy strokes, she added a second. Resisting now, it took more pressure to push inside. She waited a moment, caressing her lower back to help her relax.

The general stood next to her, palming himself lazily, tapping her chin and lips with the head of his cock. She glanced up to see a wicked smirk curling his lips. His boyish dimple making another appearance, beguiling her.

“Greedy,” she chided, rolling her eyes.

But she tilted her head just enough to take him in her mouth. She did like how well he filled it, hard and soft at the same time. Sucking on him absently, she slowly added a third finger, listening to the queen’s breathy moans, watching her gradually loosen around her hand. She spread her fingers inside her hot, oily passage until she could tell she was ready. She gave the general a wink and slid away to recline next to them on the edge of the bed.

He didn't plunge into her immediately but swept his cock in slow circles around her entrance, running up the crease of her ass and over her lush curvy cheeks. Sliding down to meet the king's cock in her cunt, pressing into him, teasing his balls with little flicks from side to side.

Kissing each other, the king and queen held still for him, savoring the way the general teased them, building the anticipation.

Moving in lazy spirals over her ass, he put a hand on her hip and pushed against her. She held her breath to see the queen’s puckered hole resist him, only to give way all at once, swallowing the tip. The queen whimpered into the king's mouth.

He dipped the head of his cock just inside but pulled out again. Circled lazily and pushed in. Again. And again. The queen's soft whimpers turned into moans. She thought the moment the queen’s body yielded to his, letting him in, must feel wonderful.

The general breathed heavily at the exquisite torture he himself was inflicting on them all and, lifting his head, his eyes met the king’s. She knew that now, finally, they would begin.

The general slid into her in one slow thrust and her back arched as she cried out. The men’s hands on her, hips and back, the nape of her neck, her waist, pulled her back to them.

The general paused, leaning in, buried deep, while the king fucked up into her with a strong and steady rhythm. Then he stopped, his mouth ravaging her breasts while the general leaned over her, trapping the queen between them, pumping into her ass.

“Please…” the queen whimpered.

Please stop or please more, she wasn't sure. But the men were. The general increased his pace. Then the king in his turn. She shifted to see the queen’s face, lost in ecstasy, putty in their hands.

“How much more can you take?” the general growled.

“Don’t stop,” the king groaned, shuddering with effort, his face contoured with it.

She wondered about the urge he was fighting. The delicious spasms of her cunt? Could he feel the general’s cock moving against his inside her?

The queen fell apart when they lifted her just enough for both of them to thrust into her at the same time.

“Scream for us,” ordered the king.

She did.

They slowed as the general pulled her upright, holding the queen tight against his chest. He mouthed her neck, murmuring in her ear, his expression wild. The low rumble of his voice washed over her. The things he said for the queen’s ears alone made her whimper, almost crying with desperate need.

Their thrusting hips unrelenting, the queen's head fell to the general’s shoulder. She hung limply in his arms, the king’s hands on her hips pulling her down, steadying her to take every upward stroke of both cocks.

She dragged her eyes away from the queen’s stuffed cunt and ass to find both men watching her. An invitation. Kneeling at her side, she palmed the queen’s full breasts as they spilled over the general’s muscular arm banded around her waist. Pinching and tugging her nipples, sucking one into her mouth. Reaching down to touch her, to explore the cocks as they entered her, slick with oil and wet with her arousal. To feel her taut flesh stretched open. She trailed her fingers up to her swollen clit, rubbing with the barest pressure. 

The queen burst into another fiery orgasm, even brighter than before. Beyond screaming, she jerked and shook in the general’s arms, coiled around her like snakes. He held her to him in a steely grip, one of his large hands wrapped lightly around her throat and jaw. The blinding ecstasy on her face seemed to last forever.

Her body arched like a bow in his embrace and went slack. Quaking with aftershocks, he lowered her gently to rest on her husband’s heaving chest. The king murmuring into her hair, the general running soothing hands up and down her spine, the queen sighed happily.

His cock still hard in her ass, the general leaned over her, his voice shaking slightly. “I must leave you now, love.”

With a moan, the queen lifted herself off the king to sway above him on hands and knees, whimpering as the general pulled out. Her face flushed and eyes unfocused, she looked down at her body, fingering her two holes, stretched wide.

She dropped a lazy kiss on the king’s parted lips. “Another treat for Justus,” she murmured, then whispered instructions in his ear.

The king grinned and left the bed, his erection swaying in carnal glory as he walked. He poured a cup of date wine, gesturing for his general to join him. He swallowed thickly, understanding what would follow. The king leaned back on a plush divan, sipping his wine, every inch of him radiating virile power.

With a raised eyebrow in challenge, the general took the cup from his hand and shoved his cock in the king's mouth, drinking the wine himself. With a smirk and a soft tug to the king’s tangled curls, he pulled out, turning around to sink slowly down onto his shaft. Behind him, the king’s laugh turned into a groan as the general sank down onto his cock. He took him and was taken, buried effortlessly. The general’s hole still coated with his monarch's cum and the king's cock slick with the queen's arousal. The general exhaled a quiet oath, his head falling forward in obvious bliss at the complete penetration.

Taking her hand, the queen led her to the men who both watched her with predatory anticipation.

She smiled, wicked and sultry. “This is a pleasure Justus has yet to experience,” she said in a conspiratorial whisper. “To preserve the royal line, he may not have my slit, alas. But now you’re here with your pretty, tight cunt. You and the king shall take him, top and bottom. Do you like the idea, Sweet? Not too sore?”

The sight of them enthralled her. The general stretched and filled by the king, his own cock, jutting and proud, eager to receive her again. Their vitality, their stamina, was truly breathtaking.

“No, Majesty. I want more of them. I need more.” And for a mad second, she wondered if it would ever be enough.

She had to stand on the divan to get into position, the men supporting her with a firm hand gripping each of hers. The queen held the general’s cock upright, guiding her down. The slight burn and exquisite stretch made her inhale sharply, more sensitive than before. Deliciously so.

She looked from one beautiful man to the other, her hands braced on the high back of the divan on either side of them, enclosing them in her embrace.

Full again, she shivered, firmly seated and ready for them. The general raised himself up, the muscles of his arms and legs taut. The arch of his back buried his cock deeper, hitting that soft place of sweet stimulation, and she hissed at the shock of pleasure that tingled up her spine.

The king bucked his hips upward, making the two riding him gasp. He set the pace, which she tried to follow, the queen’s hand on her back to steady her. Soon they found a rhythm that made the general tremble between them. The queen kissed her, hands squeezing her breasts, playing with her nipples.

“They will take care of you,” the queen murmured. She stepped away after giving a last sweet kiss to her husband and their lover.

Over her shoulder, she watched the queen fall to her knees before the exposed genitals of her two men, leaning in to lick and suck at their balls in turn. Digging into her husband's slit, searching for his entrance. His cadence stuttered as he slid forward, spreading his legs wider for her. She slid two fingers inside him, sucking on his sack, gently caressing the general’s just above with featherlight strokes.

The king held the general’s spread thighs in a punishing grip, lifting him to drive into him with relentless force. She watched the two men coming undone before her eyes. The king's jaw clenched, sweat dripping down his face. The general’s arms and legs shaking as he held himself rigid to receive him.

“Fuck... Fuck,” The general whined under his breath, delirious with euphoria.

His desperate gaze roved over her, eyes fixed on her heaving breasts, bouncing lushly with every thrust, just out of reach. She leaned forward, cradling her soft flesh in her hand, offering it to his mouth. He took it greedily, moaning as he devoured her, rough tongue flicking her nipple.

She ground her hips down on his cock, rolling and bucking in counterpoint. The general growled around her breast in his mouth. She felt a heady thrill of power and looked down at the queen, her mouth full of the general’s balls, her fingers pumping into the king's ass, matching their rhythm. The queen met her eyes, heavy-lidded and drunk with sex, understanding exactly what she felt.

She turned back to the general, his head lolling to the side, arms quivering with strain, lost in ecstasy. She took his face, kissing him and kissing him, swallowing his moans and whimpers, feeling her own pleasure building to a transcendent peak.

She reached down blindly, touching the face of the king with a shaking hand, pushing her fingers into his mouth and heard him utter an oath as he wrapped his tongue around them. He reached up to twist a peaked and straining nipple, _hard_ , and rolled his thumb against her clit.

She shattered. Her cunt rippling around the general’s cock tipped him over the edge and the king released the reins of his control, letting go. They were a tangle of shaking limbs, panting cries and guttural groans, their arms wrapped around each other, tight and close. Nothing left of them but pounding hearts, sweaty skin, and pleasure.

She opened tear-glazed eyes to find the queen with a hand on her hip, an expression of triumph on her face. She looked like an artist admiring her greatest masterpiece.

“Glorious!” she murmured to herself.

The queen helped her rise up from the general's softening cock, whimpering and trembling, holding her securely in her arms, whispering tender praise in her ear. Gathering his last strength to pull himself off the king’s cock, the general staggered, falling to his knees. The king stood weakly, lifting his chin, leaning down to kiss him, long and deep, before helping him to his feet.

Picking her up gently, the king carried her to bed where the four of them lay wrapped around each other. The queen held her tight as her breathing eased, the king and general warming their backs, their arms caging the two women in between them.

“Will you collect me too?” She asked the queen in a hoarse and broken voice.

The general stiffened behind her, taking her jaw in a harsh grip, turning her face to glare at her, insulted by her insolent question. She shrank away from him, her lips trembling, eyes filling. She hadn’t meant it as an accusation, an affront.

The queen stroked the general’s forearm, soothing him. “You forget what she is, Justus. She was asking if we would keep her.”

The general’s severe expression softened with remorse. He nosed her cheek and temple, his grasp on her face easing into a caress.

“Forgive me.”

She took in a few deep, shaky breaths, blinking back tears, the weight of his gaze too heavy to bear. He had hurt her and she’d unwittingly given him this power over her. 

Afraid of what it meant, she slipped out of his grasp, turning away to nuzzle into the queen's neck, and slept.

\---

She woke in the royal bed to find herself tangled up with the general. Alone. The king and queen had left them. She gave herself a few moments to listen to his heart beating, to feel it under her palm, and breathed in his scent one last time before raising her head cautiously from his chest. He was awake, watching her.

“How do you feel?”

She chose to focus on her physical state rather than how she _felt_. Which was raw and vulnerable. 

“I’m not sore but... tender. I feel your presence inside me still.”

She looked away, embarrassed. Fucking him was easier than talking about it.

“If you can understand what I mean, it’s difficult to describe.”

He nodded. “I know. I always feel the ghost of his cock afterward. Hot, like a slight burn. Kind of a loose and open sensation.” He gave her another of his inscrutable looks. “You took us all so well. And seemed completely natural. It was... impressive.”

At once, she flared up at him, incensed. “I wasn't playing the concubine, performing, if that's what you think!” She crawled out of bed muttering under her breath, “Why did they leave me here with you anyway!”

His expression flickered and he made a grab for her wrist before she could get away, pulling her to a halt.

“I apologize. That was... tactless, and not at all what I meant to say. Forgive me. Again.” His jaw tightened. “Don’t go.”

She looked down at his hand wrapped loosely around her wrist. Allowing her to escape if she wanted.

“What did you mean to say, My Lord?”

He was silent for a long moment, choosing his words with care. “That it was an honor and a privilege, an absolute delight, to toil in your service. You were our Venus tonight.”

Touched and flustered by the compliment, she gave way, letting down her guard. She looked up at him with a cautious smile, choosing to enjoy him. Until he dismissed her.

“It was a delight for me as well... Adonis,” she teased.

He smiled, that sweet dimple appearing again. She cupped his face, rubbing it with her thumb.

“You should smile more,” she murmured. “Although no one could possibly be intimidated by such a pretty general.”

His laugh was like distant thunder, a low rumble in his chest and she buried her face in his shoulder flushed with pleasure, proud of herself for causing it.

Still grinning, he picked her up in a rather dramatic gesture. “Care to bathe, My Lady? Or would you prefer to eat first?”

At his words, she was suddenly ravenous. But she also felt extremely unkempt, her hair coming loose from her braided crown, and she was sure the kohl around her eyes must be smudged all over her face.

“Both,” she declared archly.

The general laughed again. “Both it shall be.”

They soaked for hours in the royal bathing pool and devoured the royal meal. Savory and sweet tidbits decorated with flakes of silver and gold which he fed to her one by one. She was uncomfortable at first, knowing she should be the one serving him. But he ignored her feeble protests until she gave up, letting him have his way with her. Submitting to being outrageously pampered with unexpectedly gentle consideration.

The general washed the smears of kohl from her face and the sticky residue of cum, slick, and sweat from her skin. He took down her hair and washed it conscientiously, even though he grumbled in annoyance quite a bit. She thought perhaps the queen kept her hair short for his benefit. It made her wonder again about the true nature of their relationship. The three of them.

After drying her off with lingering caresses, he rubbed soothing salves and fragrant oils on her sex bruised skin and carried her back to bed, boneless and incredibly relaxed.

Because her mind had been turned to mush, she sleepily asked the question she most wanted answered. Even though she knew she shouldn’t.

“How long have they played with you?”

The general was silent for so long she feared she’d angered him again. But surprisingly, he let her in.

“When I was still a callow youth, I fell in love with a royal prince and he loved me. Many happy years later he became king and married, because of course, he must. I wasn’t worried I’d lose him. But I did.”

He gazed up fixedly at the golden canopy enclosing the bed, shining dimly with faint glimmers of moonlight, his voice oddly flat.

“It was a painful time for both of us. He was torn, wracked with guilt. I was jealous and hurt. The queen saw his misery and actually cared. Loved him enough to give him up. But the king would have been heartbroken either way. So she found the only possible solution.”

The general laughed. “She seduced me. I’d like to say I resisted her or resented her for it, but…”

“She's irresistible.”

He smiled in acknowledgment. “The second time I gave in to guilty temptation, the king joined us and she demonstrated in exquisite detail her plans for us. It was as easy as breathing.”

The general turned his head to look at the contour of her face in the darkness.

“Before I realized what was happening to me, I’d fallen in love.” He looked back up at the gossamer canopy. “I am married to them, but they are married to each other.”

He shrugged a shoulder and yawned. Taking her hand in his, their fingers laced together, lying side by side in the heavy quiet of the night, she felt a sudden shock at the intimacy of it. She thought about what the general had said. A marriage of three, but unbalanced.

She sensed he was trying to tell her something important. But the comfort of acceptance and protection, the illusion of equality she’d felt with them, was fast slipping away.

“They don’t care about me, I’m nothing but a plaything,” she whispered into the dark.

She didn’t expect him to hear her, she just needed to say it, to be reminded. She was ashamed by the bitter note in her voice though. That she could ever resent them for being who and what they were. Or regret what they'd given her. If only for one night.

“You are my third lover. And theirs too,” he answered, cupping her face. “You are not a plaything to us.”

He brushed a single tear from her cheek, the only one that escaped her iron will.

“Ask for what you want, Myrte.”

Her breath caught at hearing him speak her name. That he knew her true name.

“Your third lover. Do you mean... ever?”

“Yes.”

It made her feel somewhat less insignificant. She took a deep breath.

“I ask for my freedom.”

His hand fell away, and he didn’t speak for a long moment, perhaps disappointed by her request, her choice.

“I’ll see it done,” he finally said.

He pulled her snugly into the curve of his body, warm and solid around her. Convincing herself she imagined the trace of desperation she felt in his tight embrace.

\---

One day and one night after she was granted emancipation, she strode into the general's private chambers, ignoring the king who stood by him, full of concern. He left without a word, kissing her temple as he passed.

Eyes locked with his, she placed the declaration on the table before him. He swallowed thickly, placing his hand, palm down, next to it. He wore her topaz ring on his finger. And she began to breathe again.

“I have one demand. You love them. I understand this. But I feel… insecure. Selfish.” Her voice grew hard, uncompromising. “No more afternoon visits to the queen or long nights of lustful excess without me. We go to them together, or not at all.”

He dragged her into his arms and she reveled in the feeling of being claimed. Claiming him in return.

“Keep the scroll, Myrte. I want a wife, not a concubine.”

“And I want you all to myself,” she murmured into his shoulder, melting into him. “At least for a little while.”

\---

They watched her sleeping, nestled between them. The king’s flaccid cock resting on her thigh where it had slipped out of her, the queen playing with a strand of her short red-brown hair. The general nosed at her cheek, his hand splayed possessively over her rounded belly.

“What a remarkable woman she is,” commented the queen.

“A goddess,” the general said. “Like you.”

The king covered the general’s hand with his, twining their fingers together. Enjoying the change, the promise, in her body. The first of many.

“Our second wife,” he said, meeting the general’s gleaming eyes.

“And my first,” murmured the queen, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

When she stirred, opening her lovely amber eyes to blink up at them, the queen’s lips curved in a smile of smug satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This story was meant to be a simple PWP one-shot which grew into a rather more intricate poly romance. So I'm (slowly) working on a further three parts from the other character's POV's. Next chapter will be the king's, then the general, ending the story with the queen.
> 
> Fun fact: 'In the service of Venus' is a rather sweet historical euphemism for sex. It's much more understandable for modern readers than 'Give her a green gown' (sex in the grass in other words) and much more romantic than 'Make the beast with two backs' (which you might remember Iago using in Othello). ;)


End file.
